


Untitled

by DaturaMoon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kendra Young - Fandom, spike - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: I’m clearly working on oldies as I take a brief break from most of my main WIPs. This Kendra (BTVS) fix it fic has been on my mind for yearssssss. And yes, Spike is gonna show up cause I fuckin love him.Coming soon!
Relationships: Kenda/ Spike
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

It was another life. A time that felt more like a movie than her own life. In five years so much has changed, she changed.   
Zabuto, Jamaica, Sunnydale...it seemed like so long ago.   
Kendra was young, serious, and trained by the best in the strictest fashion. Her childhood, her youth, it was all lost; she could never get it back.   
Destiny. Fate. The rules.   
It’s the code she lived by. A fearless fighter, she could take on anything, anything except her humanity.   
Taught to deny this part, to shove it far away, Kendra could never love this part. It was bad. It had to stay hidden. Until now.   
Moving overseas gave her freedom to live a life she never could have at home.


End file.
